Transformers Prime: Sorcerer Supreme
by KnightRider96
Summary: After a car accident ruins Jack Darby's career as a prominent Doctor, he travels to Kamar-Taj seeking medicine. But what he finds there will turn his entire life upside down.
1. Paging for Doctor Darby!

**Hey! What is up everyone on the internet, my name is KnightRider96 and welcome to my Doctor Strange and Transformers Prime Crossover! Now this story will be very much like the movie with certain parts changed to better fit the overall story. To those who have read my Iron Man story you might enjoy this, you might not, but it's your choice no judging here. anyway hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Transformers Prime: Sorcerer Supreme

Eight Years.

That was how it has been since the end of the Autobot Decepticon Civil War. Eight Years since there any sightings or whispers of any Cybertronians around the planet. Much has changed since then. The planet now knew the existence of other races out in the universe and that not all of them were friendly. The Avengers, a group of super powered and unique individuals banded together to stop an alien invasion led by the Asgardian God of trickery and Mischief, Loki.

The Avengers consisted of the genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. Next was the leader of the Howling Commandos, Super Soldier and World War Two veteran Captain Steven Rogers. There was also the Hulk, a huge green goliath that got stronger the angrier he got. Thor was the Asgardian god of Thunder and brother to Loki. Then there were the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents, one Natasha Romanov, aka the Black Widow and Clint Barton the Hawkeye. One was an expert in espionage while the other was a master marksman.

While the world had only just learned the existence of aliens from other worlds, there were three humans who had seen and even worked together with aliens. They were known as Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai and Rafeal 'Raf' Esquivel.

In the eight years since the Autobots had left Earth, each of them had moved on with their own lives. Raf was now twenty years old and studying in collage hoping to get his Master's Degree in Computer Engineering. Miko, who was now twenty-four had decided to return to Japan to catch up with her parents for a while before returning to America and opening a car repair shop in New York City. His Mother, June Darby had taken a job at a hospital in New York as a nurse only to be promoted to a doctor a year later after she took her PHD in medicine. Agent Fowler had continued his service with the military. In fact, about two years after the Autobots had left, Fowler had proposed to June, to which she said yes. As for Jack? He was now twenty-five and living New York City working at the same hospital as his Mother as a Doctor after getting both his MD and PHD in medicine.

He was well known in the hospital thanks to his mom and his own achievements, being able to save patients' lives with surprising ease.

Yet despite all of their busy schedules, the three of them still made time to meet with each other and to catch up and remember the days when they would go on adventures with the Autobots. They would joke about Bulkheads clumsiness or Miko's constant need to see the action first hand. They would also often talk about their life, sometimes it was about how Raf was one of the chosen for the Stark Internship or how Miko sometimes had to deal with customers who had wondering hands. Luckily for her she took some self defence classes and would often leave them being charged extra.

When it came to Jack, he would often tell the two of them that he did not lead such an interesting life and that most of the patients in the wards were mostly gone the next day what with Jasper not having such high cases of violence and fatalities like New York. Today however they were discussing whether they had any sort of romantic relationship going on.

"Really? What's she like Raf?" Miko asked, excited to hear some description of the girl while Jack simply sat back and drank his cup of tea, a giant smile on his face As he saw Raf turn a slight shade of red.

"Oh…well…uh...She's a very nice young lady with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. And her voice." Raf described as he slowly began to have this dreamy sort of look on his face, something that did not go unnoticed by Miko or Jack.

Smirking, Jack leaned forward and peered at his friend. "And what is this 'young lady's' name?" He asked his friend, teasing him.

Raf smiled at Jack and simply shook his head. "I'm not to telling you her name."

"Fair enough." Jack replied.

"What about you Miko? Anyone special in your life?" Raf asked, turning to said girl.

Miko blushed and gave a quick response. "Oh nobody in particular." She said as her eyes glanced at Jack before going back down to her lap once again.

This of course did not go unnoticed by either Raf or Jack. The former smirked at Miko while the latter simply continued to drink his coffee. Miko's infatuation with Jack was something that had started when Jack saved Miko from being kidnapped by MECH as leverage against the Autobots. This of course did not go well for the soldiers as Jack laid the smackdown on their asses.

Of course with Miko, showing that she cared for anyone meant that she said or did the craziest things to show her affection. And for Miko that was exactly what she did. She soon began to up her little excursions through the GroundBridge behind the Autobots. Constantly giving Jack a headache as he normally chased after her, while telling Raf to stay behind.

This of course created a game between Miko and Jack, although it was something that Jack would never admit it. This game stopped however when the Autobots had left Earth to rebuild Cybertron. Their time playing the game however made them grow closer as friends, going so far as to have Jack allowing her to stay with him when she returned to America.

Raf continued to smirk before turning his attention to Jack and was about to ask the same question when Jack's phone, which was on the table began to ring. Picking it up, Jack saw that it was his boss, Kevin.

"Hey Kevin." Jack greeted, answering his phone.

"Hey Jack." Kevin greeted back. "Listen I need you back in the hospital, we have a patient that requires brain surgery near the frontal lobe of the brain."

"Alright I'm on my way." Jack replied, hanging up his phone and getting off his chair.

"What is it Jack?" Raf asked.

"Need to get back to the hospital guys, sorry." Jack apologised before running to his car and taking off through the busy streets of New York.

* * *

"What's the diagnosis Billy?" Jack asked, walking quickly through the hallways next to one of the surgeons assigned for the operation.

"This is going to be a challenge for you doctor. The patient has a tumour near the frontal lobe of the brain." The surgeon, Billy answered.

Handing him a tablet, Jack began to swipe through the screens, going through each of the CT and MRI scans on the patients brain. Jack indeed saw that the patient did indeed have a tumour in the frontal lobe of his brain. In fact it was a malignant brain tumour, and from he saw from the scans it has grown a considerable amount. That would make the operation of removing the tumour somewhat challenging.

"Alright, just let me get ready." Jack said as they entered the ER.

Once Jack had changed into his scrubs, he then set about cutting the skull open above the area of the tumour all while Shining Star by the band Earth, Wind and Fire played in the background.

Once the hole had been opened, Jack turned to Billy, who was sitting on a chair. "Challenge round, Billy."

As the song begun to play, Jack immediately knew what the song was. "Come on, Billy , you've got to be messing with me." He said.

"No doctor." Billy replied, amusement in his voice.

"Feel So Good by Chuck Mangione 1977. Honestly Billy you said that this would be a challenge." Jack informed.

"Ha! It 1978." Billy scoffed.

"No Billy. While Feel So Good may have been charted in 1978, the album was released in December of 1977." Jack replied all while cutting another piece of the tumour.

"No Wikipedia says…" Billy argued.

"Check again." Jack cut in.

"Where do you store all these useless information?" One of the doctors, Maria asked.

"Useless!" Jack cried out. "The man charted a top 10 hit with a flugelhorn." Jack said back. "Status Billy?"

"1977." Billy answered in resignation.

Here everybody groaned as Jack did a little shake. "Feels so good, doesn't it."

As Jack continued to work he noticed that his Mother was standing outside the room beckoning him. Maria noticed where he was looking at and turned back to him.

"Oh you go ahead Jack, we'll take it from here." Maria reassured.

Walking out of the ER after he had taken off the gloves, surgical mask and the coat, he went up to his Mother and asked. "What is it mom?"

"GSW." Was all his mother said, handing him a tablet.

Swiping through the scans of the patient's brain, Jack also saw all the tests that the patient had undergone. "Wow, it a wonder you kept him alive for this long." Jack mocked as he continued to scroll through the scans. "Apneic, failed the brain stem test and the apnea reflex test." Jack listed before finding a scan that showed him the reason for the many failures. "I think I found the problem, mom. You left a bullet in his brain." Jack said showing her the scan.

"Thanks. The bullet's been impinging on the medulla. I needed a specialist. Nick diagnosed brain death. Something about that doesn't feel right." June explained.

As Jack continued to stare at the picture, his mind was going at over a hundred miles an hour as he also had the same feeling. As his mind continued to list the possibilities on the problem, he answer came in the fact that the problem was in the fact that the bullet was still in perfect shape despite being in the cerebral cortex.

"We have to run." Jack said as he started to run through the hallways, his mother following behind him.

Finding the patient was not that difficult, the problem came when they noticed that Doctor West and another doctor were pushing the bed away. June ran forward to stop them and thus got into an argument about her not giving permission for the patient to be put through the organ transplant.

"We've called brain death." Nick explained.

"Prematurely. We need to get him prepped for sub-occipital craniotomy." Jack countered.

"Not going to let you operate on a dead man Jack." Nick replied.

Jack then proceeded to show him the scan of the brain. "What do you see?" he asks.

"A bullet." Nick answered, confused on why he would ask such a question.

"A perfect bullet." Jack said, emphasising the word bullet. "It's been hardened. You harden a bullet by alloying lead with antimony. A toxic metal. And that's leeched directly within the cerebral spinal fluid." He finished explained.

"Rapid onset central nervous system shutdown." Nick said slowly as he finally came to the realisation that he almost transplanted a still living man.

"We have to go." June said after checking the patient's eye with her torch.

"The patient's not dead, but he is dying. Still want to harvest his organs." Jack mocked as he turned and led the group to the ER.

The operation to remove the bullet went without any complications, thus saving the patient's life. This however did not satisfy Jack as he craved a challenge when it came to his work. This of course did not sit well with his mother as she had gave him a dressing down after the operation.

After he was done with work, Jack went back home and got ready for his talk at a neurological social dinner. Dressed in a simple black tuxedo with a matching bow tie and a silver Rolex watch, Jack then entered his Lamboghini and drove off to the event.

* * *

Driving down through the narrow road along the cliff in the rain, Jack rehearsed the speech he was going to voice out in his head. His internal rehearsal was interrupted by his phone ringing. Glancing down, Jack saw that it was Billy who was calling him.

Answering his phone. "Billy! What have you got for me" Jack asked.

"I've got a 35 year old Air Force Colonel, crushed his lower spine in some kind of experimental armour. Mid thoracic burst fracture." Billy answered.

Jack gave a simple shake of his head in disagreement. This was not the first time that Billy had called him on patients that did not fit his idea of a challenge.

"Yeah, well I could help but so can 50 other people. Find me something worthwhile." Jack said as he made a right turn on the road ahead of him.

"I have a 68 year old female with an advanced brain stem glioma." Billy listed.

"Yeah, you want me screw up my perfect record." Jack replied. "Next."

"How about a 22 year old female with an electronic implant in her brain to control schizophrenia struck by lightning?" Billy asked.

"Now that does sound interesting. Can you send me the x-rays?" Jack asked as he overtook the car in front of him.

Not a minute passed before Jack received the scans showing where the implant was with the patient's brain. Glancing at said picture and focusing on it, he did not realise that when he tried to steer back onto the correct side of the road his car slammed into the car next to him, causing him to spin out of control.

Trying his hardest to regain some traction with his car, Jack forgot that due to the rain on the asphalt his grip on the road was nonexistent. Continuing to spin out of control, Jack's car then hit a tree which then sent him spiralling off the road and down the cliff. Just as fast as it began it was over. All Jack could feel was immense pain all around him, the taste of iron as he began to bleed, but the worst of all was that he could no longer fern anything from his hands.

The last thing Jack thought of was how he had failed his daughter.

* * *

 **How was that for a first chapter? And the bombshell i just revealed. Don't worry you will learn more later on. Anyway leave a review it helps a lot, especially for new stories. if you enjoyed this chapter then like i said leave a review.**

 **And remember to have an Awesome Day!**


	2. The Journey Towards Recovery

**What's up everyone. Here is chapter 2 for this story, sorry or the very long wait but please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Disinfection.

That was the smell that Jack woke up to as he slowly began to regain his consciousness. The first thing he felt as he began to stir into consciousness was that fact that he could not feel left side of his face. When he tried to open his eyes slowly, Jack quickly realised that he could only see out of his right eye. In fact he had to shut them again as the light streaming in from the nearby window blinded him. Keeping his eyes closed and waiting for the spots in his eye to clear, Jack began to remember what had happened. The car crash on his way to the dinner.

"Jack." A voice called out to him.

Opening his good eye slowly, Jack saw that it was his mother who had called his name. Looking at her, Jack could see the worry in her eyes and the faint tear tracks on her face that still lingered.

"What happened?" Jack managed to croak out.

"It okay, it's going to be okay." June assured as she sat next to him.

Opening his eyes slowly, Jack saw that it was his mother who had called out for him. Jack could see the worry in her eyes and the faint trails of tears that still lingered.

"What happened?" Jack managed to croak out.

"You crashed down from the cliff and landed near a river. They rushed you in a chopper but it took a while to find you." June said softly. "Golden hours for nerve damage went by while you were in the car."

"What did they do?" Jack repeated.

Here June swallowed as she looked at the structure holding his hands up. "Eleven stainless steel pins in the bones. Multiple torn ligaments, severe nerve damage to both hands. You were on the table for eleven hours."

"Look at these fixators." Jack pointed out, staring at his bandaged hands.

"No one could have done better." June said.

Turning to look at her, Jack simply said. "I could have."

* * *

Jack was getting frustrated.

For the past month he had been trying to find ways to fix his hands, but every examination and procedure had failed. He had asked, during one of his many rehabilitation sessions, if such a case of nerve and bone damage was ever documented. His nurse had told him that he had treated one such patient before.

A man by the name of Jonathan Pangborn had broken his spine and therefore lost his ability to walk due to extensive nerve damage. It was after seeing him a few years later that he saw him walking without any problems at all.

Naturally Jack did not believe so, despite after everything that he had seen and done, and demanded that he see the files. The nurse told him that it would take him a while for him to do so, so while he was waiting for the files, Jack had reached out to the other doctors in the world to see if they had any way of fixing his hands. Unfortunately, many of them did not have any such procedures, and those that did were so expensive that Jack had to sell much of what he owned to pay for them.

Not only did his finances decrease, but so did his day to day schedule. Where normally he would be able to wake up, shower and shave himself clean, now he wasn't able to do so. With his constant shaking hands, Jack could not keep his hands steady enough for him to even shave, making him grow a beard. He could not even cut his own hair, making him look more and more like a homeless man, especially with the clothes he now wore.

Even his own personal life was deteriorating, what with him staying at home constantly trying to find a means to fix his hands. He had heard from Raf wishing him a quick recovery, and his mom also trying to find a way to help him yet also juggle with work. He did not hear much from Fowler, due to his work with the government. In fact, out of everyone, it was Miko who had decided to help him along the road to recovery, and that while she did not know everything about medicine, she did know that the longer he did not get treatment, the shorter his temper got.

He could not even write, or even sign his own signature. Not due to a lack of trying though.

It was during one of these many practices that he was talking another of his fellow doctors while also trying to sign his signature that things finally broke.

" _I've looked at all your research and read all of your papers, but it's not going to work."_ Etienne, a fellow doctor from the hospital said. _"I don't think you realise the damage that was caused."_

"I understand." Jack said.

" _The best have tried and failed Jack."_ Etienne continued. _"What you want from me is impossible Jack. Now I have my own reputation to consider. I can't help you, I'm sorry."_ He finished before ending the call.

Upset Jack slammed the Ipad down, closing it before sweeping the contents of the table off of it. He suddenly hear the door of his house open and in stepped Miko, carrying a large brown paper bag, as well as her own handbag.

"I take it they answered the same as the rest?" Miko asked as she set the bags on the counter.

Picking up a letter from one of the other hospitals he had contacted, Jack crushed it into a ball and threw it away. "The Hospital had an experimental Machine that could regrow stem cells. It could, in theory, allow the cells in my nerves to connect again. However they said that that even I they tried, the chances of that happening are slim at best." Jack said. "Even Etienne could not help me."

"Jack, maybe it's time you stopped." Miko said, concerned.

"No don't you see Miko." Jack said, standing up. "This is exactly the wrong time to stop because my hands are not getting any BETTER!" Jack yelled.

"But this isn't medicine anymore Jack. This is mania." Miko said, trying to convince her friend.

As Jack stood in front of his window overlooking the city, he begun to rub his wrists slowly. "Life without my work….." Jack began.

"Is still life!" Miko cried out. "There are other ways besides medicine to give your life meaning." She said.

"Like what? Like you?" Jack snapped, turning towards her.

Jack knew that what he had said was wrong, but in his frustration and anger, he simply did not care. He watched as Miko get this look of hurt on her face, before turning into simmering anger.

"This is the part where you apologise." She said simply.

"This is the part where you leave." Jack retorted, turning his back to her.

Jack did not see the hurt and frustration that was clearly on her face as she grabbed her handbag. "Fine. I can't bear to see you this way." She said, turning to walk away.

"Oh why? Because it's hard?" Jack mocked, turning around and chasing after her.

Turning around quickly, grief and sadness clearly on her face. "Yes. Yes it is. It breaks my heart to see you this way."

"No, don't pity me." Jack said.

"I'm not pitying you." Miko denied.

"Oh yeah? So why were your bringing cheese and wine like we're a couple going out on a picnic through the GroundBridge? Guess what Miko? We are NOT a couple! But you just love a good sob story, don't you? Is that what I am to you now?" Jack asked. "Poor Jack Darby! Charity case. He finally needs me after trying so hard to get his attention by risking my life to show much I care for him. Patch him up and send him back into the world, hearts humming. You care SO MUCH don't you!" Jack asked, ending his rant.

Jack and Miko simply stared at each other. One had a look of utter frustration and anger, while the latter was trying very hard not to cry. This went on for a full minute before Miko turned around and walked towards the door. Opening it, she was about to leave when she turned and looked at Jack, who had turned his back to her and was leaning on the window looking down to the streets below.

"Goodbye Jack. April would not have wanted this for you." She said, before turning back and walking out the front door, shutting it behind her.

Meanwhile back inside the house, Jack continued to stare at the street below, before turning back to the counter that held the last envelope for him to open. It was not a letter but instead a large folder that had the hospital's logo. Opening the folder, Jack took out some X-Ray scans of Johnathan Pangborn's Spinal Cord injury. It showed that his C7 and C8 had been injured to the point where he could not walk. Remembering what the nurse said to him about the man walking, he decided to pay the man a visit, I only to know how he had recovered. Luckily the folder came with the address of where Pangborn was currently staying.

* * *

Jack watched as a group of men were playing a round of basketball. Walking alongside the fence separating the court from onlookers, Jack watched as Pangborn was indeed using his legs as if he never had any injury in the first place. Even his hands, which was diagnosed with partial paralysis, were in great condition. Jack watched as the game wind down a little and saw Pangborn head for a stack of bags. Quickly making his way over, Jack soon stood in front of Pangborn, separated only by the fence.

"Johnathan Pangborn, C7-C8 Spinal Cord injury. Paralyzed from the mid-chest down with partial paralysis on both his hands." Jack iterated, gaining said man's attention.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Doctor Jack Darby. I'm a neurosurgeon." Jack introduced himself. "Was a neurosurgeon actually." He amended.

"I remember you." Pangborn said as he stepped up. "Came to your office once. Didn't even get past your assistant."

"You were untreatable." Jack insisted.

"Yeah. No glory for you." Pangborn scoffed, turning around and walking away.

"You came back from a place no one else ever has." Jack cried out. Pangborn turned around to see Jack pull his shaking hands from his pockets. "I'm trying to find my own way back."

Jack looked at Pangborn's expression as he stared at his shaking hands and saw a glimmer of sympathy. Jack did not know if he would help him, not after what he did. He hoped that Pangborn would, but did not hope for the best.

"Hey Pangborn! You playing or not?!" One of the basketball players shouted from the court.

Pangborn simply held up his hand, signalling for them to wait before making his way over to the gate, Jack following. Meeting at the gate, Jack got a closer look at Pangborn to notice his eyes and, for a moment saw into his eyes and saw a swirling orange vortex before it was gone.

"All right." He said. "I'd given up on my body. I thought that my mind was the only thing I had left, I should at least elevate that. So I sat with gurus and sacred women. Strangers carried me to mountain tops to see holy men. And finally I found my teacher, my mind was elevated and my spirit deepened." Pangborn said.

"And somehow your body healed." Jack said.

"Yes." Pangborn agreed, nodding his head. "There were deeper secrets to learn but I didn't have the strength to learn them. So I settled for my miracle and returned home."

And where can I find this teacher?" Jack asked.

"The place you're looking for is called Kamar-Taj, it in a city called Kathmandu, Nepal. But the cost there is high." Pangborn said.

"How much?" Jack asked.

"I'm not talking about money. Good luck." Pangborn smirked before turning around to play another round of basketball, leaving Jack in a world of thought.

* * *

It took every last penny and even then some to get a one way ticket to get the cheapest flight to Nepal and then get a ride towards Kathmandu. By the time he reached the city, the only things that Jack had the clothes on his back, a bag filled with his clothes, a shaver, toiletries, and a spare pair of shoes. On his wrist was a Mickey Mouse watch that held a special place in his heart.

As Jack wandered the streets of Kathmandu, he asked the locals about Kamar-Taj, to which they either looked at him confused before walking away, or just pointing him in some random direction.

To put it simply, Jack was lost.

And things seemed to only get worse when he made a wrong turn into an alleyway only to be stopped by three locals that would not be mistaken for street thugs back in America. While Jack would normally be able to defend himself, ever since his injury, he did not believe he could even stop a kid from beating him up. Even then, he swore an oath do no harm anyone as he was a doctor, and even if he wasn't, he would still find another way. Unfortunately, these three knuckleheads did not seem to care.

"Give us your money tourist, and we might let you go." One of the thugs threatened.

"Look guys, I don't have any money." Jack said, trying to dissuade them as they surrounded him.

"Your watch." The same thug said, indicating to the only thing of worth.

"No, not that." Jack pleaded.

The thug, probably the leader, nudged his head upwards. The thug under him pushed him from behind and begun to kick him in the back with the other one joining in while their leader tried to grab his watch. As soon as the watch came loose from his wrist, the three of the thugs were about to escape, only for a strangely dressed man in dark green robes with his hood up took down the three men with ease.

As soon as the three men were taken down, the robed man helped Jack to his feet while also taking the watch from the thug and handing it back to Jack.

"Thank you for helping me sir." Jack thanked as he looked at his watch as to his dismay saw that the hardened glass on the watch face was cracked.

"I believe that you are looking for Kamar-Taj?" The man said in a deep voice as he lowered his hood, showing that it was a man with dark skin and a short cropped hair.

"Do you know where I can find it?" Jack asked.

"Follow me." The man said as he walked out of the alleyway, Jack following just behind him.

The trip did not take long, as the strange man brought him through the streets of Kathmandu, passing by many shops, little temples, and places of worship. As they turned left into another alley, Jack saw the man stop in front of a wooden door that looked as inconspicuous as the wall surrounding it. This of course brought back memories of the Autobots and how they hid inside an old missile silo that was hidden within one of the many mesa that dotted around Jasper.

"Are you sure we're at the right place? That right there looks a bit more Kamar-Tajey." Jack joked.

"We are at the right place." The man replied with a straight face.

"Anything I should know before I head on in?" Jack asked.

"I once stood in your place. And I too, was disrespectful. So a word of advice, forget everything you knew." The man answered, opening the door.

Jack looked at the man confused before turning towards the open door. Turning towards it, Jack took one last look at the street behind him and then towards the door. "I feel like I'm about to have my entire world turned upside down once again." He said before entering the premise.

* * *

 **How did you enjoy it?**

 **Although I am using the Doctor Strange movie as a template, it is still something that i would like to continue. Anyway next chapter is when Jack meets the Ancient One. Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.**

 **Remember to have an Awesome Day!**


	3. The Ancient One

**Here is chapter 3 and the meeting between Jack and the Ancient One, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

As Jack entered Kamar-Taj, Jack was greeted by a long hallway. Once the man closed the entrance, he led Jack down the hallway and into a large square room. Inside the room were many other people dressed in robes, with one of them, a bearded old man with glasses, sitting behind a table reading a book.

"This is the sanctuary of our teacher, the Ancient One." The man explained.

"The Ancient One? What's his real name?" Jack asked.

The man simply stared at him nonplussed, making Jack slightly uncomfortable before remembering what he had said just minutes before.

"Right, forget everything." Jack said before entering the large square room.

As he entered, Jack gave a small bow in thanks. "Thank you…woah!" Jack exclaimed as two robed people came from behind and took off the jacket he wore. Another came and gave him an empty cup, while another, this one a bald woman poured him some tea.

"Thank you for seeing me Ancient One." Jack thanked, only to be confused to see the sitting man suddenly get up and slowly walk out.

"You're very welcome." A voice from his side said.

Turning, Jack saw that it was the woman who was pouring him the tea that had answered him. Jack again turned to the departing old man and the one that brought him here in confusion. He then realised that the woman was actually the Ancient One.

"Thank you Master Hamir. Thank you Master Mordo." The woman thanked before walking towards the table and setting the teapot down.

"Mr Darby." The Ancient One greeted.

"Doctor, actually." Jack replied.

"Well not anymore surely." The woman said with a small smile. "Isn't that why you are here?" She asked.

"Yes." Jack answered.

"You've gone through many operations before coming here. Seven, correct?" She asked.

"Yes." Jack answered slowly, still trying to wrap his mind around this. "This is good tea."

"Thank you." The Ancient One thanked.

Jack knew that he did want to drag this on for too long and simply got down to business, all while not trying to seem to disrespectful. "Did you heal a man by the name of Johnathan Pangborn?" he asked.

"In a way." The woman answered as she began to make another own cup of tea.

"You helped a man walk again." Jack stated.

"Yes." The Ancient One said, smiling.

"How did you correct a complete C7-C8 Spinal Cord injury?" Jack asked.

"I didn't correct it." She replied, confusing Jack. "He couldn't walk. I convinced him otherwise." She stated.

"You're not suggesting it's psychosomatic?" Jack asked.

"When you reattach a severed nerve, is it you who heals it back together or the body?" The Ancient One asked, stirring her cup.

"It's the cells." Jack answered.

"And the cells are only programed to put themselves back together in very specific way." She stated.

"Right." Jack agreed.

"What if I told you that your own body could be convinced to put itself back together in all sorts of ways?" She asked, less of a question and more of a hidden fact.

Jack was floored. What this woman was talking about was something that has been theorised by many doctors. "You're talking about cellular regeneration. That's leading–edge medical tech, is that why you're working here without a governing Medical Board? I mean just how experimental is your treatment?" Jack asked, the doctor in him was jumping up and down at this revelation.

It seemed that what he had asked amused both the Ancient One and Master Mordo, who was drinking the tea that she had given to him.

"Quite." The woman said.

"So you've figured out a way to reprogram nerve cells to self-heal?" Jack asked in awe.

"No, Mr Darby. I know how to reorient the spirit to better heal the body." The Ancient One explained.

This jarred Jack and it took him a moment to regain some shred of focus. "The spirit to heal the body." Jack repeated slowly, getting a nod from the woman. "All right. Uh…how do we start? Where do we begin?" he asked.

The woman walked towards the table and took a book from it. Opening the book, she then showed him a picture of the body sitting in a crossed leg position. Jack simply stared at the picture in confusion.

"Don't like that much?" The Ancient One asked smiling widely.

"Oh no, it's really good, it's just that I've seen it before in gift shops." Jack replied.

The woman then turned to another page, this time showing the picture of a man, with the nervous system on display with man points running throughout the body along the nerves.

"Acupuncture, great." Jack once again replied blandly.

"What about that one?" She asked, turning to another page.

"You're showing me an MRI scan." Jack answered as he began to both get frustrated and upset that this woman would show him these pictures. "I don't believe this."

The Ancient One put the book down and began to speak. "Each of those maps was drawn up by someone who could see in part, but not a whole." She explained.

"I spent my last dollar getting here with a one way ticket, and you're talking to me about healing trough belief." Jack stated, utterly frustrated.

"You're a man looking at the world through a keyhole that you've spent your whole life trying to widen that keyhole, to see more, to know more. And now on hearing that it can be done, in ways you can't imagine, you reject the possibilities." The woman explained.

"No, I reject it because I do not believe in fairy tales about chakras or energy or the power of belief. There is no such thing as spirit. We are made of matter and nothing more. We're just another tiny momentary speck in an indifferent universe." Jack said, seething at the fact that this woman truly believed that such a thing was possible.

"You think too little of yourself Mr Darby. Or have you forgotten what Optimus Prime once stood for." The Ancient One asked.

"How could you possibly know that?" Jack asked in shock.

"I know many things. Things that once was, is and can be. But you still haven't answered my question. Have you forgotten what Optimus stood for?" She asked once again.

"Optimus believed in the power of choice, the protection of lie and liberty." Jack answered slowly.

"He also believed that no species, no matter how momentary or insignificant life may seem, it is still something worth believing in." The Ancient One continued.

"Okay so maybe you know things that you shouldn't, but that still doesn't mean that you can see through me." Jack said, walking up close to her. "Well you don't, but I see through you." Jack said, poking at her.

However as soon as he placed his finger on her once he finished she grabbed his wrist, twisted it and did an open palm strike upon his chest with her left arm, throwing him back. However instead of falling down, time seemed to slowdown and he suddenly found himself floating in mid-air. He say his body being held up by Mordo. Looking at his hands, he could see they had colour and were almost see through. With a wave of her fingers, the Ancient One almost seemed to pull him back and Jack soon found himself standing upright.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" Jack asked, almost lost for words.

"I pushed you astral body out of your physical form." The Ancient One answered.

"Wh….What was in that tea? Psilocybin? LSD?" Jack asked, trying to convince himself that what he had just experienced was not real.

"It's just tea. With a bit of honey." She replied.

"What just happened?" Jack asked, looking around.

"For a moment, you entered the Astral Dimension. Something that you should be quite familiar with." The woman said.

"The ShadowZone." Jack stated.

"Yes, what you experienced when you entered that dimension was something few could. The Astral Dimension is a place where the soul exists apart from the body." She explained.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jack asked.

"To show you just how much you don't know." The woman answered, before placing her thumb on his forehead. "Open your eye!"

With a great force, Jack was pulled backwards. The world spinning around him, stretching and twisting as he seemed to fall endlessly out of the building and into the sky. Screaming in fear as he seemed to be spinning in circles climbing higher and higher above the clouds until he was in the upper atmosphere.

"Nonononononono! This isn't real! This isn't real! This is…." Jack seemed to stop as he slowed down to a stop to see a butterfly flying without a care.

Stretching his hand, Jack touched the butterfly, only to be pulled once again as soon as his fingers touched its wing. As he was pulled the world continued to spin he seemed to enter some sort of hole as multiple colours seemed to stream past him. Flashes of lights streaked by him.

"His heartrate is getting dangerously high." A voice seemed to speak from all around him.

With that voice everything seemed to slow down and stop as he suddenly found himself sitting on a chair with the Ancient One standing beside him.

"He looks alright to me." She said as once again the world stretched and he was once flying, pulled in several directions at once with no sense of direction.

" _You think you know how the world works?"_ her voice sounded out. _"You think this material world is all there is?"_ Images flew by and people flew past him, their voices drowned out and distorted as if he were underwater. _"What is real? What mysterious lay beyond the reach of your senses?"_ People, but ghostly white seemed to float by him, walking through solid objects or even past each other. _"At the root of existence, mind and matter meet."_ He suddenly found himself in space, stars around him exploding. Floating around he was suddenly pulled once again through a black hole and in front of a large brain, pulsing. It suddenly exploded in a bright flash, like a supernova, causing Jack to shield his eyes. _"Where thoughts shape reality."_ Upon opening his eyes he saw a flying train lying around, hands walking on their fingers and trees talking. Feeling a tugging on his legs, Jack looked down to see a hole under him before he fell through it. _"This universe is only one in an infinite number."_ As he fell, a light appeared before him and suddenly he seemed to smash through something. Floating around, he saw mirrors all around him showing himself in different stages of his life and those not his own. He saw himself getting married to Miko in one. Another with him wearing the Iron Man armour, while another as him with a flaming skull on a motorcycle. He even saw one where he turned into an Autobot and another where he wielded Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. _"Worlds without ending. Some benevolent and life giving."_ He then seemed to fall into one of these mirrors only to find himself in some kind of corrupted space, where the sky was purple and dark green with parts of land floating around and planets as large as Jupiter floating in the sky. _"Others, filled with malice and hunger. Dark places, where powers older than time, lay ravenous and waiting."_ As he floated around he saw Unicron, as large as a planet swallow an entire planet. He also saw a large person, with his head encased in fire, with nothing but the black irises for eyes and its mouth. Both the creature and Unicron seemed to notice him and he suddenly found himself floating towards them, faster and faster before darkness took him and he found himself in empty space. _"Who are you in this vast multiverse Mr Darby?"_ The world again stretched and Jack found himself falling and falling down the tunnel of colours before crashing through the roof and landing on the floor, face first.

"Have you seen that in a gift shop?" The Ancient One asked condescendingly.

Looking up, Jack slowly got on his knees and looking at his shaking hands, Jack stared at the woman and said. "Teach me."

"No." Was the answer she gave him, and the next thing he knew, he was thrown back outside the door with his belongings.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! Open the door! Please!" Jack pleaded as he banged on the door.

Five hours later and Jack was still outside, banging on their door. He hadn't eaten or even taken a break, just kept pleading with them to open the door. What he saw in there proved his statement true as he had once again had his world turned upside down. This time literally. It also allowed him to look at his life and what he had in it from a different perspective. The one thing he could not shake however was what he saw or what he thought he saw was himself and Miko getting married. It was something that he had never even thought of and yet it somehow felt right.

It confused the hell out of him but it also made him sad as he remembered the last time he spoke to Miko. He wished he could take it all back and just apologise to her. But he knew her, she would not forgive him so easily, nor should she. He hurt her, he knew that now. And as he kept banging on the door, he realised something else. He had become the door, shutting people away, even though they tried to help him.

"Don't shut me out." Jack said quietly as he sit in front of the door.

Not a moment later, a loud buzz was heard and the door was flung open, sending Jack tumbling inside and on to his back.

"Thank you." Jack said.

As soon as he had gathered everything room outside, Jack was led by Mordo, who had told him that the Ancient One had decided to allow him to learn their ways, to his room. As Mordo opened the double doors, he indicated for him to enter, telling him silently that this was his room. Inside the room was a simple table that was right next to the door with a large window just in overlooking the courtyard outside. Opposite the window was the bed and at the foot was a table and a table with a basin and a mirror.

"Bathe. Study. Rest. Meditate, if you can. The Ancient One will for you in the morning." Mordo stated as he lit a candle before handing him a slip of paper.

Taking the paper, he looked down and written on it was the word _Shamballa_.

"What's this? My mantra?" Jack asked.

Mordo looked at him strangely before showing him a laptop on the table. "It's the Wi-Fi password." He answered. "We're not savages Darby."

"Mordo wait." Jack called out.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I wanted to thank you, and to also apologise." Jack answered.

Mordo looked at him in askance. "Apologise?"

"About the way I acted before, it wasn't right and I'm sorry." Jack explained.

Mordo stared at him for a moment before giving Jack a small smile. "Apology accepted Darby."

"It's Jack. You can call me Jack." Jack said.

"Alright." Mordo said before closing the door.

* * *

 **I know that this chapter does not have that much changes, but let's not forget that this is a different Jack. I also hope that you liked the little wink to my Iron Man Jack. If you have any questions please PM me and leave a review if you have anything to say about this chapter.**

 **Remember to have an Awesome Day!**


End file.
